iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fan:The Fate of the Ice Age
Comments or Suggestions If anybody wants to let me know how I'm doing on this page, or if anybody has any suggestions for plot points they'd like to leave, just add them here! But please don't change anything in my article without asking me. Let me know what your suggestion is, and if I like your suggestion you can make the change (or I will do it myself) , and if I don't like it just please don't change it.a IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:45, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Crack * Crack was in ice in Ice Age and Ice Age 2. * Crack was in acorn in Ice Age 3. * Crack was in Earth in Ice Age 4. * Crack was in asteroid in Ice Age 5. How much more can be ? Yes, I admit that the crack has been in every Ice Age movie. That means audiences will expect Scrat to cause a crack every time he tries to bury he acorn, and for disastrous and hilarious consequences. : The way I intend the scene to go is for Scrat to nervously bury the acorn, expecting some bad thing to happen. Nothing happens, so he sighs and walks away, still nothing happens... and then a small crack appears in the ground. Scrat turns and gulps, and the film ends there and goes to credits. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:13, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :: Crack was in ice in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. The Great Egg-Scapade is special. ::: I find the crack funny, and I would want to see it in the next Ice Age movie. ::: If the crack wasn't at all in the next Ice Age movie I would be disappointed. ::: That's why I'm putting the crack at the end of my Ice Age: Thawed Out page. ::: But I have subverted the crack by adding a scene where Scrat means to create a crack in a dam to put out a forest fire, but the crack doesn't happen. ::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:34, July 22, 2016 (UTC) In a movie crack enough. How much more ? I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are trying to say about the crack. If you are referring to the crack being in all the Ice Age films and shorts, that makes the crack a signature moment of Ice Age, and audiences will expect to see the crack again in the next film. If you are asking 'Where can the crack be taken after Scrat goes to space and cracks the asteroid in Ice Age 5?' I'm trying to go back to basics in my Ice Age 6 idea.I have already explained where the crack takes place in my plot. Please could you clarify what you are asking if you can? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:56, July 23, 2016 (UTC) You like all Ice Age films due to crack ? : It's one of the reasons I like it. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:40, July 27, 2016 (UTC) * Crack was in ice in Ice Age: A Mammoth's Christmas. A Mammoth's Christmas it is a special. Yes, I know that the crack is in every Ice Age film and TV special. I'm confused about what you are trying to ask me. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 18:45, August 9, 2016 (UTC) In one film crack enough. Sorry, I still don't understand. Are you saying that you think there have been enough cracks in all the Ice Age films? Or are you saying you think one crack is enough in each film? Because there is only one crack in my Thawed Out idea, and it's the one right at the end. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:03, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I mean: Crack only in one movie enough! ...So you think the crack should only have been in the first Ice Age movie? But then what about the cracks that Scrat causes in all the other movies and Tv specials? I think the crack is Scrat's signature. Having Scrat not cause a crack would be like Star Wars not having lightsabres. Look, I like the crack, and I want to have it at the end of my Thawed Out idea. I can see you disagree, but I'm sorry, I'm not going to change it. It's not a big crack either, It's just a tiny little crack in the ground from the acorn that makes Scrat look around and gulp. Then the film ends. Nothing else happens because of the crack. You can easily create your own ideas with no cracks on this Wiki, if you want to. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm deleted crack. Please don't do that. In the general guidelines (http://iceagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:General_guidelines) it says fandom articles can only be edited by their creators (AKA me.) If you suggest an idea that I like, I will add it (I have added cameos for the pirate's skeletons, hyraxes, and Louis, which I assume you suggested to me.) But I do not like your idea to have no crack, and I have creative control over this idea, so I'm keeping the crack. If you want to you can make a new page with your own version of the Ice Age Thawed Out story, call it Fan: Ice Age: Thawed Out (No Crack), and do whatever you want with that. Please don't delete the crack again. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:43, August 12, 2016 (UTC) New animal characters Will be new animal characters besides Diego and Shira's kids ? It depends. I am still deciding if the modern animals should talk but only other animals, the herd, and Shadi can understand them; or if they have lost the power of speech and act realistically, but can still understand the Herd and Shadi. If modern animals can talk, then I will add new characters such as a weasel love interest for Buck, a grizzled puma kept in a cage by Mallory who leads the animal revolution, and a few other animals who partake in the revolution. However because the cast is already very big and I don't want to make it too much bigger I will only add a few new animal characters, and they will have minor roles because I want to focus on the core Herd (Manny, Sid, Diego) and Shadi. If you have any character suggestions let me know! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:12, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Molehog If molehog wasn't at all in the next Ice Age movie I would be disappointed. By molehog I assume you mean Louis. That will be difficult since I have him move out and say goodbye to Peaches in my Mammoth Mothers Day special idea, which takes place before my Ice Age 6 idea. But I could have him cameo when Sid and Brooke go looking for properties early in the film, and maybe briefly interact with them. I also will try to get Granny, Teddy, Shangri Llama, and the other youthful Geotopians to cameo. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Flynn the seal He makes a cameo ? Gutt's skeleton will appear in the museum scene, so I see no reason why the skeletons of the rest of the crew can't appear (including Flynn). IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 09:25, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Gutt's skeleton it is cool. Pirates in Ice Age it is cool too. But Brooke in Ice Age it is no cool. I take it that you don't like Brooke then. What does that have to do with Flynn? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:06, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I like Flynn, because he is male. I don't like Brooke, because she is female. I'm male and I think be male it is cool. Okay, but why are you telling me this? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:03, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't know, but hyraxes will appear ? Yes, at the beginning. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:04, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Plot Why the plot is not defrost ? Sorry, I don't understand what you're trying to ask. The herd are defrosted in the museum after Scrat causes a power cut in Seattle, and the freezers keeping the Herd frozen don't start up again. That's already part of the plot. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 09:25, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I mean: frozen. The herd are frozen when they get caught in an avalanche near the beginning. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:51, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Future Changes to Alright, I've thought about my Thawed Out idea and decided on a few changes I will get around to making. *Make Shadi a more flawed character. At the moment I feel that she is a borderline Mary-Sue, so I'll make her a shy, and more uncertain and indecisive, like a normal person if they were plunged into such a situation. When she meets the Herd, she'll be metaphorically 'plunged into the deep end', so she'll rely heavily on the Herd for support. Her character arc is learning to make her own decisions and stand up for herself. *Flesh out Tyler's character. *Remove Jamilla and Morgan, they're not necessary characters. *Add new animal characters: **Diana, a female weasel who's Buck's love interest, voiced by Emma Watson **Maxwell, a grizzled puma who acts as the leader of the animal revolution, voiced by Liam Neeson **A few other revolutionary animals with minor roles; a wolf, a bald eagle, (any other character, name, and voice actor suggestions are welcome) *Flesh out the plot, especially in the 3rd act. If anybody has any suggestions feel free to add them below! [[User:IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand|IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 03:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC)]] New page I created page: Fan:Ice Age: Thawed Out (No Crack). Who like ? It looks good so far, thanks for following my advice. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 18:34, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Are there any dirty jokes in Ice Age: Thawed Out? : I haven't really figured out the specifics, and I don't know if I ever will, but I can tell you this: *The humour in Ice Age: Thawed Out ''will be smarter more mature, while still being family friendly. *There will be no butt jokes or similar crude humour. *There may be a few very mild inuendos - around the same level as in ''Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. : IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 00:59, December 4, 2016 (UTC)